


Prison

by GwenJ



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Disturbo Bipolare, Gallavich, Introspection, Jail, M/M, Malinconico, Prigione, Prison, bipolar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensieri di Ian all'uscita di prigione di Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison

Dopo due anni le accuse sono cadute e lui uscirà di galera. Non te l'hanno detto direttamente, l'hai sentito all'Alibi, per caso. E il tuo cuore ha iniziato a battere all'impazzata, in realtà non ha ancora smesso. Senti il sangue pulsare nel collo, la testa quasi ti gira. Vuoi rivederlo ma sai anche che non puoi, che è sbagliato. Non sei più quello che lui amava, non lo sei più da quando ti è stata diagnosticata quella malattia che ti ha fottuto tutto. Entrambi i tuoi sogni, diventare ufficiale dell'esercito e Mickey.   
Non potevi tenerlo con questa testa che ti ritrovi e non puoi nemmeno riprendertelo. 

Sei impotente e distrutto mentre lo guardi uscire da quell'enorme cancello di ferro. Non c'è nessuno ad accoglierlo, lui fa finta che non gli importi, ma puoi sentire il suo dolore. Così come puoi vedere la sua immutata bellezza, forse è più magro, ma è sempre uno spettacolo, sempre lui, quella forza della natura che hai abbandonato dietro un freddo vetro. A cui hai spezzato il cuore e rifilato una bugia a cui nessuno dei due credeva.   
Eppure, eccoti lì, a guardarlo mentre si allontana... Forse verso casa, forse all'Alibi o forse salirà sul primo treno diretto chissà dove e addio.   
Ne avrebbe tutte le ragioni, e sarebbe una scelta saggia per il suo futuro.   
La tua testa è piena di probabilità, di immagini, di Mickey ovunque tranne che tra le tue braccia. E una parte di te sa che è meglio lasciarlo andare, ma l'altra scalcia e urla e "Non puoi lasciargli credere che nessuno lo ama."   
Ma chiamarlo a te lo condannerebbe ad una vita di dolore, ammesso che ti voglia ancora, e tu non vuoi guardare in quegli occhi azzurri ogni giorni e dubitare della sua felicità, chiederti se con te è felice, se sta nascondendo il dolore, se vuole scappare ma non può farlo. 

Vi siete amati come se null'altro contasse al di fuori di voi... Era semplice, perfetto, ripetibile se... c'è una malattia mentale ora che vi divide, non è un gioco, non è un'influenza o un mal di pancia, non si può nascondere sotto un sorriso o con una bugia, non si può eliminare come con un padre omofobo.   
È una presenza costante che ti tiene per mano, incatenato, una spina nel fianco, una croce, un fardello, non puoi fargli questo. 

Lo guardi allontanarsi, il cuore scoppia, la gola brucia, ma è la cosa giusta, non puoi condannarlo. È già stato in prigione troppo a lungo, non ce lo ributterai dentro urlandogli che lo ami.   
Non farai di te la sua prigione quand'eri, un tempo, la sua libertà.


End file.
